


Hell Queen Under the Moonlight

by ririwrite



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, ako is aged 16 and sayo is aged 18 via S2 estimation, sayo has a cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririwrite/pseuds/ririwrite
Summary: Sayo is frustrated and upset at Ako for praising and idolizing Tomoe too much. Yet, Ako seems to idolize another big sister.





	Hell Queen Under the Moonlight

“What’s so great about having a big sister, huh!? They’re not that special!” Sayo exclaimed at the youngest member of the band, Ako. Her face was displaying anger while her eyes looked a bit red, almost as if she was ready to cry.

“W-Well...uhm...” Ako was shocked at the guitarist’s outburst. _I thought she got over this..._ Ako pondered to herself internally as she carefully chose her next words, but she figured she’d be blunt with it instead: “You’re a big sister, and I like you, Sayo-san!”

“Huh?” That was not the answer that she expected to hear at all. “Udagawa-san, what are you imply----!?” The elder Hikawa was taken aback by Ako’s sudden embrace, while the latter simply continued talking. “You’re honestly super cool, I don’t know the details with you and your sister...but Ako thinks you’re super cool! You probably have a lot of pent up emotions, so if Ako can help...” Her right hand moved from embracing Sayo towards placing it on her crotch. “Seems like something else is pent up too? Fufu.”

“U-Udagawa-san. W-Wait, there’s a time and place for--mm~!?” Sayo moaned out as she felt Ako’s lips wrap around her cock. The petite lady began bobbing her head back and forth, trying to lick and coat Sayo’s member with her warm saliva, all while looking up at the person she admired with approval.

Various thoughts began racing inside Sayo’s head: What will Rinko think of this if she finds out? Hell, what will Tsugumi and Lisa think if they ever discover this? It’s not like any of them were dating, but Sayo still felt guilt bottling up inside her. However, these thoughts were about to be washed away by how good Ako was servicing her, and how close she was!

“Udagawa...san...show me how devoted you are to your feelings towards me!” Sayo exclaimed as she grabbed Ako’s hair by her pigtails, pulling her closer towards her cock as she unloaded her cum inside Ako’s mouth. After pulling out, a little bit of cum began dribbling on Ako’s cheek, all while trying to swallow all of it as much as she can.

“Did I help you at all, Sayo-san?” Ako asked with a wide grin on her face, winking at Sayo. “I...I suppose you did. Thank you for being honest with me like that.” She kneeled down to Ako’s height, before kissing her on the cheek. “Here’s thanks from your favorite big sister.”

Both girls ended up feeling flustered, but they ended up walking home together that day, hand-in-hand.


End file.
